


Advent Intro & Proposal In The Moonlight

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian Advent Calender 2020, Day 1, F/M, I think she said yes, Marriage Proposal, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Advent Intro & Proposal In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watazuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watazuki/gifts).



Introduction 

Firstly welcome to our Cassarian advent, it’s a collaboration, as you will see below we have been gifted some beautiful artwork for day one (and watazuki’s artwork will appear again in the coming weeks with a story attached), the authors are myself (froggy1988) and A_Deity, though we might have some more writers to be announced!

So, firstly, a note about what to expect, all the stories to come are based around Cassandra and Varian, we have first kisses and dates and a little heartbreak. We have those that keep fairly close to the Tangledverse and then Au’s ranging from ancient Roman to modern. Most of the stories will be rated teen, a few will be rated mature – those that are have been rated that way because they might contain light mentions of nudity or violence, each will have an explanation at the beginning bout why it is rated that way. None of the stories have any overt, or detailed violent or sexual situations, we wanted them to be suitable for most readers – but have to cover our bases with the ratings. Revies are being moderated to make sure that they’re all suitable for the teen ratings as well.

Each story is being published individually, and every day we will tell you the name of the next day’s story so you can look out for it. Though all will have the tags Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020, and the day. There’s another advent calendar one which I am very excited for, it’s by Echo_Tango_Romeo, you can find it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799969/chapters/68058337>

Day One - Proposal In The Moonlight, by Watazuki

(Can be found here - https://watazuki.tumblr.com/post/635783457346404352/i-just-want-snow?fbclid=IwAR3zkQp1O4Gx6uk8RWhAQa7k3lrAua7y6mKV4KbbNn6OSGLSvt4JGMPYyNw )


End file.
